


Between the Lightning

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Rimming, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley make love during a thunderstorm





	Between the Lightning

Lightning flashed somewhere nearby, followed in moments by rolling thunder. Crowley did not jump; after all, a demon should hardly by frightened by a thunderstorm. He stood and watched a dark wall of rain roll across the land. 

If anything, thunderstorms reminded him of Eden, reminded him of sheltering under a white wing as the world adjusted to the new additions of man and woman.

There had been thunder when Cain killed Abel, too. And of course when the flood came.

Today Crowley stood many, many miles and years from those events, standing at a window in a snug little house, looking out at the passing storm.

Aziraphale stepped behind him, wings hidden as usual, and, less usually, with his coat off. He wrapped his bared forearms around Crowley’s waist and placed his chin on his shoulder, as if trying to see what Crowley saw.

Lightning flashed again and Crowley watched their reflection in the glass.

Aziraphale’s hands traced the angles of his hips, mapped the stretch of Crowley’s trousers. Crowley smiled in the interval of darkness and put forth an effort. Aziraphale made a pleased noise as he traced the new lines pressing against his palm.

Kissing Crowley’s throat, Aziraphale tugged him back towards the bed, deftly freeing Crowley from the confines of his pants and pushing them down to his thighs.

Crowley let Aziraphale put him where he wished, folding over and offering himself to the angel’s lust.

Aziraphale spread his cheeks. Crowley moaned at the warm breath on his tender skin. His groans were lost in thunder as Aziraphale feasted, always knowing exactly how to leave Crowley a slowly writhing mess under his firm hands.

“Please,” whimpered Crowley a moment before rain drummed against the house. Aziraphale could never resist it when Crowley begged and he knew it. He smiled as Aziraphale stood and freed his own effort, lube appearing miraculously before he pressed in.

Crowley’s hands twisted in the sheets. Aziraphale squeezed his hips and thrust slowly, taking his time, making Crowley moan and beg for more.

“Please, angel. Fuck me. More, please,” Crowley nearly whimpered.

Thunder crashed and Aziraphale thrust all the way in. Crowley’s shout echoed as he gave himself over.

Aziraphale chased his own pleasures in Crowley’s body. Crowley groaned, deliciously helpless, overwhelmed and pliant. There was no greater pleasure than to know Aziraphale was his and he was Aziraphale’s.

Quickly Aziraphale lost his rhythm, drawn precariously to the edge by Crowley.

Crowley shifted his hips and squeezed and Aziraphale groaned as he came, spilling inside of him.

Patiently, Crowley waited as Aziraphale worked himself through his orgasm, then carefully pulled out. He rolled Crowley over and dropped to his knees, swallowing him all at once.

Surely there was nothing more beautiful in heaven or earth than his angel on his knees. Crowley came with another thunderclap, shivering with the force of it.

Aziraphale wiped his mouth as he stood, leaning in to kiss Crowley tenderly.

Tired, Crowley snapped away their clothes and drew Aziraphale into his arms. Here, sheltered from the wind and rain and thunder they could rest, safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Beltainefaerie for reading and the beta, as well as a studyinfic for the read over
> 
> This has been an incredible month and I'm extremely indebted to all of you readers who have read and commented and encouraged me in this new-to-me fandom.
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
